Mon dragon, nos cieux et nos lointains pays
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est frêle et mauvais combattant qu'on ne peut pas rêver de conquérir les cieux et, qui sait, de plus grandes choses encore.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages et leur histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : cet OS très court est mon tout premier essai sur ce fandom à l'occasion d'un jeu d'écriture du Forum Francophone, ce qu'on appelle une Nuit du FoF - 60 minutes pour un thème, où un thème différent est donné toutes les heures. La fic doit tenir compte dudit thème. Ici, le thème était _Conquête_.

* * *

 **Mon dragon, nos cieux et nos lointains pays**

En tant que fils de chef de village, Harold sentait un poids permanent sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un combattant, ne savait pas se battre et n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme fort. Il était censé l'être, pourtant, mais son intérêt était ailleurs. Souvent, il levait les yeux vers le ciel et imaginait qu'il volait, loin, très loin au-dessus de Beurk. Il rêvait de voler haut dans les cieux, par-delà les nuages et d'aller découvrir de lointaines contrées inconnues et sauvages, des endroits où personne n'était jamais allé. Seulement, le ciel, c'est le domaine des dragons et à Beurk, les dragons sont les ennemis.

Enfin…

Un jour, légèrement par hasard, il avait capturé un Fury Nocturne, un dragon rarissime noté dans le registre comme mortellement dangereux et à éliminer à tout prix. Un dragon tout noir, avec une bonne tête de salamandre et de grands yeux en amande.

D'abord terrifié, Harold avait hésité à s'approcher. Il aurait dû le tuer, mais il n'avait pas pu. Le regard du jeune Fury lui avait renvoyé sa propre image, sa propre peur, la peur du dragon. L'animal ne voulait pas mourir. Et Harold ne voulait pas le tuer. Il coupa le filet qui entravait la bête qui détala dans un grand fracas de cuir et de branchages.

Lorsque, prenant son courage à deux mains, le viking l'avait suivie, il avait vu le dragon en bas d'une falaise, totalement paniqué et qui tentait vainement de remonter. Ses ailes n'arrivaient pas à le porter. Il s'élevait de quelques mètres, puis retombait, incapable de s'envoler. Harold identifia rapidement le problème : la voilure caudale du Fury était amputée d'un côté. Le dragon véloce ne pourrait plus jamais s'envoler.

Pris de pitié pour la bête, il descendit la rejoindre. Débuta alors une longue et lente approche. Lorsqu'enfin, le dragon accepta un poisson dodu de ses mains, Harold fut surpris de constater que ce Fury Nocturne, si effrayant et dangereux d'après le livre conservé au village, ne possédait pas la moindre dent. D'abord amusé et attendrit, il déchanta lorsqu'il les vit jaillir prestement des gencives pour s'emparer du poisson.

Cette drôle d'expérience lui donna l'idée d'un nom original pour ce dragon noir : Krokmou.

Il s'était tout de suite rendu compte que Krokmou était plus effrayé que menaçant. Il était affolé de ne pas parvenir à s'envoler et se sentait à la merci de cet humain. Toutefois, à force d'encouragements, de douceur et de patience, la confiance prit graduellement forme.

En posant pour la première fois la main sur sa peau écailleuse, le jeune homme eut une drôle de sensation. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de rêche comme du grès brut, mais l'animal était étonnement doux et chaud.

Pendant que le dragon mangeait, Harold en profitait pour l'examiner et réfléchir à un moyen de l'aider à s'envoler malgré son handicap. Il lui devait bien ça. Krokmou était cloué au sol par sa faute. Après de longues heures de réflexions et d'expériences nocturnes parfois douloureusement infructueuses, Harold mit au point un mécanisme ingénieux actionné par le cavalier et associé à l'un des étriers de la selle. Avec ça, le Fury pourrait voler, mais pas sans lui. Il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité en obligeant le dragon à dépendre de lui, mais c'était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu.

Il avait toujours rêvé de voir son pays d'en haut et d'en découvrir d'autres habituellement inatteignables, c'était désormais l'occasion ou jamais. Maintenant qu'il avait gagné la confiance du dragon, il devait encore lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait le faire voler et _comment_ , dans la pratique, il pouvait l'aider.

Lorsque, après un début chaotique, Krokmou prit de l'altitude et franchit la canopée, le vent vint fouetter le visage d'Harold. La sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de comparable. Le Fury était encore hésitant, peu habitué à porter un cavalier, et Harold devait encore apprendre à utiliser son poids à bon escient et la voile artificielle au bon moment pour faciliter les choses au dragon noir.

Un jour, ils ne feront qu'un, et lorsque ce jour arrivera, Harold aura réalisé son rêve de conquête du ciel et, mieux encore, il aura conquis le cœur d'un Fury Nocturne, le plus mal connu, le plus redouté et le plus rapide de tous les dragons.

* * *

Bon bon bon, c'est très court, mais à ma décharge, c'était à l'issue d'une nuit blanche vouée à l'écriture.

J'espère toutefois que cette petite incursion dans ce fandom vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et impressions.

Au plaisir.

 _Maeglin_


End file.
